1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to spreader apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved spreader apparatus wherein the same is utilized in spreading a rib cage of an animal in a hunting environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various spreader apparatus of various configurations have been utilized in the prior art for application to particular environments. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,914,940 to Hebert sets forth a manner of spreading an exhaust manifold to enhance its removal and mounting relative to an automobile engine, wherein a threaded rod is received in a sleeve and the sleeve includes a plurality of wrench flats to enhance engagement of the sleeve by a wrench member.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,665,489 to Cunningham provides a central tube with a plurality of sleeves that are coaxially aligned relative to the tube, whereupon rotation of the tube effects extension or retraction of the rods relative to the sleeve.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,423 to Masui sets forth an arrangement wherein a rod is threadedly received within a tube, whereupon rotation of the rod effects extension of the rod relative to a tube in a screw jack arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,015 to Hawes provides for an adjustable fitting wherein a tube mounts a threaded rod therewithin, wherein a plurality of clamping members secure and arrest movement of the rod relative to the tube.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved spreader apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction for use in a hunting environment and as such, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.